Jareth Kidnaps A Fanfiction Author
by Dominicboo1
Summary: Throughly amused with my fanfictions with him as the villain, Jareth kidnaps me to keep him entertained. Will I find friends in my life in the Goblin Castle? Features some Muppet appearances, as well as Fraggle Rock as my new friends. (Note:Jareth is a slight villain in this, but not too bad...more like in the movie than in any fanfictions!) Have fun, Dominic.
1. Chapter 1

(Warning-This story tells of my fate, and if you aren't careful what you write...it will happen to you to. I'm in a high position now, but at low low spirits oftentimes. So before you read beware)

Jareth grinned as he read stories that paired him up with Sarah. He knew it wasn't in character, but he considered that he "deserved happiness". Then he clicked on a story called The Muppets and The Dark Crystal. In it he was trying to kill Kermit the frog and his friends. Jareth thought to himself.

"I do belive this boy knows me well,"Jareth said. "Well...I think he'd like some time to get to know me."Jareth smiled evilly and sent out a letter.

I took a letter off the table, and opened it. It had a Jim Henson seal. No doubt it was from Robin Frog about my Jerry Nelson tribute story, but as I opened it.

To my Dear Dominic,

It's very amusing to have somebody cast me as an antagonist. I've found all Labyrinth fanfics are pretty similar, but yours had the audacity to cast me as evil! You show you have imagination, and a sense of humor. I love that, and I'm becoming fond of you. I've decided to take you to my castle. You might be a good heir...or a goblin. Oh don't you worry you have absolutely nothing to fear. I await your reply.

Love,  
Jareth

I wasted no time showing my feelings in a letter.  
Dear Jareth,

I must polietly refuse. Thank you however.

With all due respect,

Dominic  
Litterallly a minute later...

Dear Dominic,

Ha ha ha! I'm sorry my boy but did I ever at any time ASK you whetether you wanted to be mine?

See you very very soon,

Jareth

I read it and as I finished. The letter sucked me in, and I feel a hard into the floor.

"Ouch,"I said.

"That ouch wouldn't have happened if you came willingly," Jareth said laughing. He shook my hand, and lead me to a throne next to his.

"Please I didn't mean to hurt your feelings,"I said.

"Hush,"Jareth said as he covered my face with his hand. "Now...I am not upset, I'm merely amused. And it was so amusing...I want you to stay here forever and ever and ever..."

"Oh dear,"Dominic said. "Watch out writers, a villain might be coming to a home near you."

"Fourth wall jokes will only make me find you more amusing,"Jareth said.

"Note to self, keep trademarks to myself when notoriously evil villain isn't around."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Is the room to your liking Dominic?"Jareth asked.

"There isn't much appealing about be trapped in a tower no matter how comfortable it is,"I replied in an icy tone.

"Oh really?"Jareth asked. "In that caseI'm going to teach you to love me and respect me!"  
"Good luck with that,"I said.

"I will have good luck!"Jareth said. "For I have your most beloved characters!"

"Oh one of moi's fans!"said a voice I know too well.

"Miss Piggy!"I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes dear and if you ever want to watch any of moi's movies and worship the ground I walk one…please do. You can make Kermie jealous,"she said winking.

"Is Kermit here too? And Fozzie? And Gonzo? And Walter?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes!"Piggy said. "You are a dear you even like the lesser Muppets to Kermie and myself"

"I'm a major Henson fan,"I said shrugging. "Heck I've written myself as a Muppet."  
"Oh yes I've read your work,"Piggy said.

"Thank you!"I said more flattered than I ever had been. If Piggy had read my stories how bad could they be?

"Well,"Piggy said…"Come and see me sometime…"Piggy seemed a tad bit frightened of Jareth, and I was a little nervous myself. Piggy was one tough woman. Dominic grinned, because he had met one of his childhood icons.  
"Thank you Jareth,"I said.

"Well you're welcome,"Jareth said. His tone was genuine, but it sounded like he was attempting to suppress rubbed his hand through my hair, and grinned.  
I thought perhaps he was starting to reform….I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Well,"I said lying down. "How bad could this be if I have Muppets around?" Then a voice screamed.

"You're Hoghead!"I said laughing as I saw the scowling dwarf. "Sorry I couldn't resist"  
"Oh that's all right…"  
"Thank you Hoggle,"I said.

"At least you KNOW my name unlike that Sarah girl,"Hoggle said huffing.

"Hey you can't blame her for not coming …Jareth's a madman" Hoggle could barely hold his laughter in.

"You're right,"Hoggle said nodding. "After she left he got meaner, he tried to trap all the people who were wished here and those who tried to run the Labyrinth…he cheated so badly. He's only going to be happy once he's trapped someone he can keep with him forever, namely you,"he said pointing to me. I chuckled nervously.

"Ah yes I bet you'll have lots of fun,"Hoggle said in a sarcastic tone. "Having to entertain a king and watch him torture every character you've ever loved if you don't."

"Hoggle,"called a voice. "Who are you talking to?"

"Is that Gobo Fraggle?" I asked.

"Yes it is!"Gobo said. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hi I'm Dominic a silly creature that wrote stories who got him into a little bit of trouble,"

"Having the Goblin King see you as a possession is a little bit more than a little bit of trouble,"Hoggle said. "He could do anything from kissing a baby to dropping one down a well if he wanted to."

"He's unpredictable, I shudder to think of what would have happened to Toby,"Gobo admitted.

"Oh my gentlemen," I said with a fairly good imitation of Jareth. "I would have been an excellent father. Teaching him to do the wrogn thing, disrespecting all elders but me, and always to bully those weaker than him." The fraggle, dwarf, and I laughed at the king's expense. Jareth knocked on the door.

"Most amusing Dominic," he said putting an arm around me as if to say 'You're mine no matter what you do.'"But as for you two, I'd watch what I laugh at…."

"That's coming from the guy who thinks 'baby goblin' is hilarious,"I said.

Hoggle and Gobo and I laughed so hard we almost never go to sleep. My goodness it feels good to have friends I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

"Good morning everyone,"I said giving the fraggles some radishes from the castle garden.

"Morning,"Gobo said. "I bet you already know my friends!"

"Mokey, Wembley, Boober, and Red."I said. "I'm Dominic."  
"Wow you brought us here to this cool castle?"Red said.

"I'm afraid it is…my fault."I said sighing.

"No it's not,"Gobo said. "It's not your fault you saw Jareth for what he was, and he saw you for what you was."

"Were Gobo,"I corrected.

"Try correcting Jareth's grammar!"Mokey said.

"No I haven't heard so much as a got instead of have since the day I got here"I sighed.

"We're going to die, and you'll be forced to sit next to the nasty king forever and ever horribly depressed!"Boober said.

"You're exactly how I pictured you,"I said.

"Isn't he though?"asked Red.

"Happy are you Dominic,"Jareth asked.

"Yes,"I replied. "Thank you for asking."  
"Your love is all the thanks I need,"Jareth said.

"My love? I didn't say that,"I said nervously.

"Well then…Fraggle soup,"Jareth said.

"Never mind you will have it,"I said.

"Good,"Jareth said.

"I can at least say I'll give it to him," I said. "But I don't have to."

"Do it,"Boober hissed. "He deserves it…."

"He's gone,"I said. "But why would a villain want to be loved by a teenage boy?"

"Maybe he's a creep,"Red said shrugging.

"He is, but this is a kid's story and will probably remain so even if we have requests for anything R rated."

"Oh good,"Red said. "I can handle PG material."

"I don't know what's worse the situtation or the fourth wall jokes,"Boober sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Well Jareth seems to have reformed at least a little,"Hoggle said.

"I guess…he did want something to love,"I said.

"Yeah!"Red said. "Don't we all?"

"Dominic,"Jareth said. He was carrying Wembley. "Do you have any bandages for your little friend. He was badly injured…"

"Jareth,"I said. "You saved Wembley." I almost hugged him, but restrained myself. Jareth however seemed eager for me to do so. I did so reluctantly. The hug was more warm and affectionate than I'd expect from a villain.

"Thank you Dominic,"Jareth said.  
"You're welcome,"I said. I couldn't believe it. I was starting to care about Jareth, he was like a loving family member or friend. I…wanted to be his. I wondered if Jareth read my mind. I certainly hoped not then, and I still hope so to this day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

"Dominic you're starting to worry us,"Kermit said.

"Why Kermit?"I asked.

"You spend way too much time with Jareth," Piggy said.

"I suppose so, but he's not a bad person at all,"I said. I was mildly annoyed with them, because Jareth had saved Wembley. He was funny, kind, charming, and smart. Little did I know that a simple bit of love for Jareth, made the person whom he had stolen love him and want to be his so much that simple a pat on the head would make them extremely happy. I was starting to become this way, and little did I realize this is the same reason I have not leaved the Labyrinth ever since then. I had become Jareth's possession whether I liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"Do you love me Dominic?"Jareth asked.

"Like a brother,"I said happily.

"Great,"Jareth said. He kissed me on the forehead. I would've thought it odd had I not been so hypnotized by the king. He kissed me again, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much,"I said. "I'm happiest with you…"

"I know,"he said as he stroked my hair. "I know. And always remember you'll always be mine."

"I know,"I replied happily as he smiled. "And I'm glad of it…"  
"This is awful,"Piggy said as she whispered from the window. I choose to ignore her, because while Jareth was perfect by all means of the word…he did have quite a temper when somebody messed with something that was his.

"I know,"Kermit said. "We have to help Dominic."  
"Yes,"Piggy agreed. "But how?"


End file.
